The Swan Miraculous
by Brittany Bauer
Summary: Everyone has thought that Adrien Agreste was an only child. Well, what if they were all wrong? What if Adrien had a twin sister who left for America after the disappearance of their mom? And what if after 3 years, she decided to come home? Dive into the story of Abella Agreste, as she gets welcomed back to Paris, all while keeping the biggest secret of her life. (Some romance)
1. Chapter 1

She didn't see the dagger coming towards her. And she didn't hear the bystander call to her until it was almost too late. Almost. She ended up seeing it just in time and quickly jumped to her right as the weapon flew passed her. It hit a tree in the end as the bystander cheered.

"You got this, Swan Amour!" The girl called with encouragement, making the young heroin smile with pride before she waved the girl away.

"Go! Get out of here!" She yelled to the bystander, making the girl run away quickly. "Now, do you hear that, Black Crow?! I'm not alone! I have the citizens of Florida by my side!"

"Shut up!" Black Crow yelled in return. "You can enjoy that while you can, but soon, you'll be nothing but dust!" She aimed an arrow at Swan and released. But the young heroin caught it in midair. She threw it to the ground, making it stick in the earth before taking out her sword. Black Crow growled in aggravation at the sight of the weapon. You could tell she was desperate for some kind of victory. She then took a feather from her hair. It turned into another dagger with a sway of her hand, but before she could throw it, Swan let the gem on her sword's handle glow.

The weapon changed into a scepter with the gold gem now at the top of a silver base, with an intricate gold design going down to the spot where Swan held it. She twirled it in her hands like a baton before holding it out and to her side. The gem dimmed slightly after a while.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma," The young heroin exclaimed right as Black Crow threw the dagger. Swan quickly moved her scepter in front of her and shouted: "PURIFY!" A big sonar blast escaped the gem as it shined brighter than before. And all that was heard, was Black Crow screaming in horror.

* * *

It was a nice Autumn breeze as Marinette Dupain-Cheng closed more of her jacket around her. Even though it wasn't extremely cold, Marinette still found it chilly enough for her to wear a heavy jacket. And it was no doubt a jacket she had designed herself. She breathed in the fresh smell of nature while sitting by the Eiffel Tower. She then heard a car pull up, which made her look as she saw Adrien Agreste, her crush, get out. He saw her and smiled as he waved. She gently waved back as he walked up to her.

"Hey, Marinette," He said before he sat down beside her. "Cold one today, huh?"

"You can say that again, " Marinette sighed out, seeing her breath come out of her mouth. "Summer can't come sooner."

"Yeah!" Adrien chuckled as his phone dinged with a text. He pulled it out of his black leather jacket and read it over. Marinette saw how his face lit up with excitement from whatever the text said. It was probably Kagami.

"Sorry to be nosy, but who texted?" She asked, expecting the "worse" in her opinion...even though she and Kagami were friends now. "If its Kagami, that's-"

"No. Kagami is back in Japan and never said anything about making contact for a little while," Adrien said before looking back at Marinette. "It was Abella."

Marinette seemed confused by this name and her face must have told Adrien this. He just chuckled and went to explain, when he decided to do something else. He pulled up a photo on his phone and showed it to the young fashion designer. It was a photo of him with a beautiful young girl who looked exactly like him. Same blond hair, same green eyes, and same porcelain white skin. She did, however, have an interesting belt around her waist.

"That's Abella...my twin sister."

"Twin sister!?" Marinette exclaimed shocked.

"Yeah," Adrien said with a smile. "After my mom disappeared, she went off to America and stayed with a pen pal she had. She even got to become a singer! I have a full album of hers on my phone."

"Aww, that's sweet," Marinette said with a smile. "Have you always supported her?"

"Oh, heck yeah! She was always there for me growing up. So if there is remotely a way for me to be there for her, why not take it!" Adrien answered. "I even supported her decision on going to America. I mean, I didn't blame her for wanting to leave. We both needed time to ourselves." Marinette grinned at how Adrien was talking about his sister. It was a nice change of pace to hear stories of someone special to him, especially since it was his sister.

"What did she say in her text?" The blunette asked, still smiling.

"Oh! She said that she's had enough away time from Paris and that she's decided to come home!" Adrien exclaimed as he showed the text to Marinette. She read it over and smiled with excitement for him.

"That's awesome!" She said. "I can't wait to meet her!"

"I think you two will get along nicely," Adrien said, with a smile no one could erase. "You both hate liars!" Marinette giggled at that statement. "I'm sure father will find out soon," He said. "I bet he can't wait to see Abella again as much as I can."

* * *

The private jet ride seemed to take forever to get to Paris, France. And Abella Agreste never was much for patience. However, the look on her brother's face when she showed up immediately after texting him would be worth the wait. "That will be priceless." She said to herself as she smiled serenely. The jet then bobbed up and down a bit, causing her smile to fall and for her to grab onto the seat she was in. But soon enough, it ended and she breathed out a sigh of relief. The turbulence got her every time.

"You okay, Abella?" A sweet voice asked, making Abella look over at a small white creature. It looked like a little swan that floated in front of her, with a small orange beak for a mouth and big blue eyes that held beauty and love.

She grinned as she scratched it's tiny head sweetly. "I'm fine, Spelle," She said. "Just tired."

"You've earned some relaxation after that battle!" Spelle said. "And I'm sure Master Fu will be incredibly proud of you for getting the Crow Miraculous back!"

"I'm just glad I didn't have to kill its owner," Abella exclaimed before looking out the window and seeing the Eiffel Tower in the skyline. "Oh, look Spelle! We're here!" Spelle looked out the window, seeing the sights of Paris, France, and smiled with excitement. "Oh, I can't wait to see his face when I arrive!" Abella said.

"Stay seated and buckle up, Miss Agreste. We'll be landing shortly." A voice said over the intercom. She smiled with excitement as she gestured to Spelle to get into her satchel. The little Kwami did as she was told, but had grabbed a brownie before doing so. Abella buckled her seatbelt and got ready for the, hopefully, peaceful landing.

"Well, Adrien," She began, "I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

The private jet landed in the backyard of the Agreste Manor. Nathalie was waiting by the back door, a grin on her face as the doors to the jet opened up. She stood with anticipation. Sure, she loved Abella like she was her biological daughter, but she didn't like the idea of lying to both Adrien and his twin sister. It had to be done though.

Abella slowly peeked her head out of the jet and saw her father's assistant standing there. She sighed in defeat as she put on a smile and raced off the jet.

"Nathalie!" She exclaimed as she ran up the assistant and hugged her. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Abella," Nathalie said as they pulled away. The young woman had a better look at the young teen before her now and grinned with sorrow. "You look just like your mother."

Abella smiled at that. "Thanks," She said before looking around for someone in particular. "Where's Adrien?"

"He's at the Eiffel Tower with a few friends," Nathalie answered as she gestured to some of the jet staff to put Abella's things in the spare room. "I suppose you'll want to see him?"

"More than anything," Abella confirmed.

* * *

"Dude, you didn't tell me you had a hot sister!" Nino exclaimed as he saw the photo of Abella and Adrien together by a Christmas tree. He and Alya showed up a moment after Adrien.

"I didn't talk about her before because she was in America," Adrien said with a laugh. "I only had to say something now because she's coming home."

"Oh, that's awesome, Adrien!" Alya exclaimed with a smile. "I can't wait to meet her."

"When did she say she'd be back?" Marinette asked with a smile and making Alya look at her surprised. It was a shock when she first heard Marinette talk to Adrien like a normal person that one day at school, but it still shocked her a week later.

"She didn't say," Adrien answered, taking his phone back and getting ready to text Abella when she was to arrive. But he was stopped by seeing his car pull up. "I thought I was aloud to stay out all day." He looked confused, while Marinette looked saddened at this fact. Alya saw this and placed a hand on her friend's arm for comfort.

"Does this mean you have to go now?" Nino complained.

"It just might," Adrien said as he saw Nathalie get out of the car and look at him. "Nathalie? I thought father gave me the whole day off."

"He did," Nathalie said with the same stern sound to her voice. "But we're not here to pick you up. We have a surprise for you, Adrien."

"A surprise?" Adrien looked even more confused at this than he was earlier. But that was before a girl with pale blond locks (like his own) got out of the car, a smile on her face and a blue denim jean jacket on her back. She had a blue denim jean skirt on as well with black flats and was still wearing that strange belt that she had on in the photo Adrien showed them.

"Surprise!" The girl exclaimed, giggling at her twin brother's face. "I purposely didn't text you until I was almost here!"

"Abella!" Adrien ran up to the girl and pulled her into a tight embrace, with her arms wrapping around his neck. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, Adrien," Abella said with a sparkle in her green eyes. "But now I'm home for good." They pulled away from each other, smiling like crazy people before the blond female looked at Nathalie. "Thanks for bringing me here, Nathalie. I think I'll stay here with Adrien if that's okay."

"That's quite alright, Abella. I'll let your father know," Nathalie said as she got back into the car. "Welcome home, Abella." And with that, she closed the door and got driven back to the Agreste Manor.

"Come on! I want you to meet some people!" Adrien said as he pulled her towards the three teens that looked on with surprise and smiles. "Abella, this is Nino, my best friend."

"S'up!" Nino said with a head nod towards Abella, which she giggled at.

"S'up to you, too," Abella replied.

"This here is Alya, Nino's girlfriend and reporter for this thing called-"

"The LadyBlog, I know. I would read it a lot back in America," Abella said with a smile. "It got me interested in Ladybug and Cat Noir if I'm being completely honest."

"Oh, that's great! So we can discuss theories on who they could be!" Alya yelled with excitement, making Abella giggle.

"And last but certainly not least, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a very talented fashion designer and wonderful person," Adrien said, pointing to Marinette and making her blush slightly. A smile still dressed her face though.

"You're a fashion designer?" Abella asked with interest as she looked at Marinette.

"Uh...yeah. I mean, I'm not famous or anything, but...yeah," Marinette said nervously.

"That's so cool! I've always loved the fashion industry myself," Abella said with a hesitant smile. "I most likely get that from my father."

"No doubt," Marinette said with a grin, not feeling as nervous as before.

"But, regardless, I picked up music and singing," Abella then thought of something that could be interesting. "Say, have you ever created costumes before?"

"As a matter of fact, yeah! I'm working on Halloween costumes for some of my classmates," Marinette answered, turning her eyes onto Adrien after a while. "I could work on one for you, too, Adrien...if you want me to."

"I don't know if I'll dress up this year," Adrien said with a shrug. "But I'll let you know in time."

"Well, I was thinking of creating a music video for one of my songs that's on my EP," Abella continued. "Do you think you could be the costume designer for it? That is if it ever happens?"

"Oh!" Marinette smiled with excitement as she stood up from the bench. "I'd love to!"

"Oh, that's great! I think I'm going to like you!" Abella said with a giggle, making Marinette do the same. "Also, thanks. To all of you! Thank you for being there for my brother when he needed friends the most. It means a lot to me."

"Oh, sure thing, girl!" Alya exclaimed.

"We all have Adrien's back whenever he needs a friend!" Nino said with a tip of his hat.

"He's wonderful! Why wouldn't we want to be there for him?!" Marinette smiled, making Adrien blush slightly, but thankfully no one saw. Or at least...he THOUGHT no one saw.

"Well, who wants to head to the bakery for hot chocolate? I'm getting cold," Marinette spoke up again, smiling at her friends. "You'll love my mom's hot chocolate, Abella."

"I can taste it already," Abella said with a giggle before the sound of screams entered their ears. They all looked over to see a girl on a black panther, wearing what looked to be a gown made of ash and spiked up black hair. Her eyes were also completely black with red irises in the center of them.

"I hate autumn and winter!" The figure yelled with anger. "I say, as Fire Queen, let it be summer...FOREVER!" She shot a beam of fire up into the sky, which was making the temperature rise to that of the 70s.

"Oh, I need this for my LadyBlog!" Alya exclaimed as she went to take out her phone when Abella stopped her.

"Don't! Nino, lead us to a safe place to hide!" She exclaimed, trying to keep an eye on Fire Queen.

"The bakery is the closest!" Marinette said as she raced to the front of the group. "You three get there and stay down! I'll go see if I can find Ladybug and-" Just as the young fashion designer went to finish her sentence, Fire Queen shot a stream of fire at her. It hit Marinette in the arm and made her fall down with yelp of pain.

"Marinette!" Adrien yelled as he ran over to her and helped her sit up. "Are you okay?"

"I should be fine," She hissed out as she grabbed her burnt arm. _How am I going to fight this Akuma off with just one arm?_

"No one leaves my clutches!" Fire Queen yelled, making Abella look at her angrily.

"Spelle," She whispered, hoping that no one could hear and making the little white Kwami look up from her satchel. "Tell me it's safe to transform here."

"No, Abella! If you do that, then you'll have to give back your Miraculous!"

Abella sighed in defeat at that, knowing she just had to wait for Ladybug and Cat Noir to show up.

"Now, where are Ladybug and Cat Noir!?" Fire Queen demanded as she hopped off her black panther and smirked at the group of friends. Marinette was still clutching her arm as she looked around for ways to distract the villain when she noticed a rock beside her. She looked back at Fire Queen, seeing she was slowly walking towards Abella. Worry taking over, Marinette grabbed the stone and threw it at the villain with all the strength she could muster up. It hit Fire Queen right in the head, giving her the cue to stand up with Adrien and run. Nino and Alya followed after them, while Abella did run with them for a while, but soon went a different way.

_Nice thinking, Marinette, _She thought as she hid behind a wall. "Now, let's save my home." Spelle flew out of Abella's satchel and looked at her.

"But, honey, if Swan Amour shows up not even a few minutes after Abella Agreste has, then Adrien will most certainly know it's you!" The little Kwami exclaimed.

"I'm Sorry, Spelle. But I'm not seeing Ladybug and Cat Noir at all yet!" Abella said in return. "I'm sure they could use someone to lend a helping hand right now." Spelle sighed in defeat before grinning up at Abella. "You ready then?"

"Go ahead."

"Spelle...SUNLIGHT!"

* * *

**Real quick, I just want to justify while Abella says "Spell...SUNLIGHT". I was trying to base this hero off of the swan, yes. But I was using the lore behind The Swan Princess as well. And in that story, the Princess is a swan during the day and a human girl during the night, only when there's the light of the moon in the sky. So, that's the reason why she says what she says a transformation. And given that reasoning, yes, she will say "Spelle...MOONLIGHT" to transform back.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting this story to be all that liked. But you all proved me wrong. So thank you so much for the support and love of this story. I do like getting some ideas for future chapters, however. So, if you have an idea of what could happen in the story, please let me know and I'll try my best to put it in.**

**Again, thanks for reading, God bless, and have a great night.**

**Au Revoir!**


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette quickly burst through the door of the bakery with Adrien, Nino, and Alya following after her. Thankfully her parents weren't here, but upstairs for the day. She quickly closed and locked the door once everyone was in and backed up.

"Is everyone okay?" She asked, grabbing her arm out of pain once more.

"Yeah, thanks," Alya said before noticing someone missing. "Where's Abella?"

"What? I thought she was with us!" Adrien yelled as he looked out the window.

"I'm sure she found a closer place and couldn't call us fast enough," Nino said. "I'm sure she's fine."

"But she's my sister! I'm supposed to protect her!" He said as a pure white swan flew into the area, making everyone look on surprised.

"A swan? Now?" Alya asked as she looked at Marinette. She didn't look all that great. "Marinette?" Adrien perked up and looked over at his blue-haired friend. She looked weak.

"I-I'm..." Marinette started to say, when she fell to the ground, out cold.

"Marinette!" Adrien raced up to her, kneeling beside her as he did so. It was then that the swan landed in front of the bakery, letting a swirl of water wrap around her. It got higher and higher before it reached the height of a young girl and then faded. Nino saw this and gasped in surprise.

In the swan's place was a beautiful girl wearing a pure white sleeveless mini-dress and thigh-high silver boots with a wedged heel. She also had silver gloves that stopped in the middle of her upper arm (by the shoulder almost). Her mask was also silver, framing beautiful emerald eyes. An orange belt with a swan buckle was around her waist on the dress.

She looked at the bakery and quickly rushed to the door, stopping only when she heard Fire Queen laughing behind her. She spun around and saw the black panther carrying the Akumatized victim.

"Who are you?" Fire Queen asked as the swan based hero stared. Swan was looking around her, hoping to spot the item the Akuma would be in. Eventually, she saw the necklace of the sun around Fire Queen's neck.

"There you are." She said quietly before letting her sword appear in her hand.

"What's your Miraculous?!" Fire Queen yelled out of anger.

"You'll have to fight me to find out!" Swan yelled back, causing Fire Queen to shoot a beam of fire at her. Thankfully, Swan cartwheeled out of the way and did a backflip for show.

"Whoa!" Nino yelled, making Alya look out the window with him. "There seems to be a new hero in Paris!"

"I wonder who she is!" Alya exclaimed.

"Guys, watch over Marinette!" Adrien said as he stood up. "I'll go get help!" He then ran out into the back hall of the bakery and closed the door behind him.

He then took a deep breath and let Plagg out.

"Got any camembert?" The cat Kwami asked.

"Not now, Plagg!" Adrien exclaimed. "We need to go help that new hero! Defeating the Akuma might help Marinette!" Plagg just sighed and nodded.

"Plagg...CLAWS OUT!"

* * *

Swan had just charged toward Fire Queen and swiped her sword at the black panther. It immediately sliced through it and turned it into ash, which also made the villain fall to the ground.

Fire Queen growled at Swan before noticing her belt. She wasn't as stupid as she let on. She knew immediately that this was her Miraculous.

"Don't just sit there!" Hawk Moth's voice spoke up to Fire Queen. "Destroy her and get me that belt!"

Fire Queen smirked as she hopped up from the ground, only to get pushed back by a silver pole coming in from the side.

Swan turned her head to see Cat Noir standing there as he was holding his staff.

"It's about time!" She yelled.

"Sorry, Swanson," He began, "but I don't know who you are."

"I take it you don't pay attention to American news."

"Nope." Cat Noir said with a smirk. Swan just sighed as she quickly shielded herself and the cat based hero from a stream of fire.

"I'm Swan Amour," Swan began before swiping her sword at Fire Queen, who had backed up in time. "I defeated America's version of Hawk Moth known as Black Crow. I figured you and Ladybug could use some help with your enemy!"

"Well, that's thoughtful of you!" Cat Noir said. "Speaking of which, where the heck is Ladybug!?"

"How am I supposed to know?! She's your partner!" Swan yelled before backflipping out of the way of another attack. Cat Noir just ducked and rolled out the way.

"Any ideas of where her Akuma is?" He asked.

"Yeah," Swan said. "I just need something that I can use to hit it."

"Are you able to restore the city?" Cat Noir asked, making Swan look at him with a smirk.

"Of course," She began, turning her sword into a scepter. "I wouldn't have been respected back in America if I couldn't."

Swan than let the gem on her scepter shine before creating a silver stone and dropping it into her hand. She looked it over for a moment before looking back at Fire Queen, as the villain started making the weather hotter.

"Dang, this job in the heat is not fun for this outfit." Cat Noir said as he figured out what Swan wanted and distracted Fire Queen. "CATACLYSM!" He used his power and made a pole fall down in front of Fire Queen. She yelped as she hopped back in time.

"You can do it, Chatton!" Swan yelled to him as he got out of her way. "I believe in you!" She then chucked the small stone at Fire Queen, and since it was so small, the villain didn't see it coming.

It hit her necklace head-on and hard, causing her to fall back and for a little Akuma butterfly to come out of the broken object.

"No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma," Swan said as she let the gem glow again. "PURIFY!" She then let a small sphere of light rush up to the butterfly and once the creature flew through it, a sonar blast of magic swept across the whole of Paris. It fixed everything as well as purified the butterfly.

"Wow," Cat Noir said, seeing his breath once again. "You're pretty cool."

"Thanks, Cat Noir," Swan replied with a smile, as her belt beeped. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. Can't expose who I am when we just met."

"Right," Cat Noir sighed as he looked around the area. "I hope Ladybug's okay."

"I'm sure she's fine, Chatton," Swan said before saluting him goodbye and racing off.

Cat Noir took a deep breath before racing over to the bakery and going in through the door he went out of.

"Plagg, claws in." He said as he transformed back into Adrien Agreste.

* * *

Marinette groaned as she slowly woke up from her fainting spell. Alya was by her side instantly while Nino was looking from the door.

"Marinette! Are you okay?" She asked as she helped Marinette sit up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," She said, seeing that her arm wasn't scorched anymore. "What happened?"

"You passed out after an Akumatized victim hit you with her powers," Alya answered.

"And it seems like she's back to her normal self again," Nino added.

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed as she stood up and looked out the window to see a young girl smiling at the changing leaves. _But how?_

"Sorry it took so long, I couldn't--" A voice began, making Marinette spin around to see Adrien standing there now. "Marinette!" He raced up to her and hugged her, making her blush as she put her hands on his back. "I was so worried! Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine," She answered as they pulled away. "You were worried about me? What about Abella?"

"Of course I'm worried about her, but you passed out! I couldn't help but worry about you more."

Marinette smiled with a slight blush rising to her cheeks. It felt nice knowing that the boy she was crushing on for so long was worried about her. But this feeling didn't last long for she had a nagging sense of fear in the back of her stomach.

Something to her didn't feel right, but at the same time, it did. Whoever saved Paris for her...she owed them big time.


	4. Chapter 4

The following day was better than the last. Abella started public school at the same place Adrien went to. And when everyone saw her, they immediately were confused. She did look a lot like Adrien, but with female features. And she was a beautiful teen, which she was sure all the boys noticed. They had to have noticed since a bunch of them looked away immediately after she walked by. And she was walking with Adrien...that was probably why.

After a while of walking, they finally made it to their first class. Alya and Nino were already there, as well as Marinette. She was early for once. Abella smiled when she saw the trio.

"Hey guys," She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Hey, Abella! Where were you yesterday?! You disappeared right after the Akuma attack!" Alya asked with worry.

"Oh, I found a closer hiding spot," Abella answered, basically lying to her new friends. She hated being deceitful, but it was to protect them. "But by the time I was able to call for you guys, you were already long gone."

"See! I told you that's what happened!" Nino exclaimed, making Marinette giggle.

"Adrien told me what happened to you, Mari. Are you okay?" Marinette looked at Abella with surprise, even Alya and Nino did, too. This made the blond female look confused. "What?"

"I've never been called Mari before," Marinette retorted. "I mean, I don't mind it. It's just new to me."

"Oh! Well, maybe it's time you got a nickname." Abella smiled.

"Yeah," The blunette said in return. "But as for your question, yeah, I'm fine. I just felt drained from the pain in my arm."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay now. From what Adrien was telling me last night, you're one special girl." Abella smirked towards her brother before walking up to the teacher's desk. Marinette just blushed along with Adrien, not knowing what to say with that. Alya and Nino laughed as the bell rang, making everyone get in their seats while others hurried into class. Lila Rossi was one of the late ones who raced up to her desk, where she sat alone.

Miss Bustier walked in after a while and saw Abella standing by her desk and smiled. "Ah! You must be Abella Agreste!"

"That's me," Abella said with a giggle.

"Well, I'm Miss Bustier. And may I be, probably the last, to say welcome back to Paris!" Abella nodded as her way of saying thanks while Miss Bustier walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Class, we have a new student joining us. After three years of being in America, she decided to come back home to Paris. Please, give a friendly welcome to Abella Agreste, Adrien's twin sister."

Chloe perked up at this from looking at her phone and smiled with excitement. "Abella! Welcome home!"

"Thanks, Chloe," Abella giggled out.

"There's an empty seat next to Lila Rossi up on the top section," Miss Bustier mentioned.

"Okay," Abella smiled as she grabbed her bag and went to head up the stairs when Marinette slipped a note into her hand. The blond teen looked confused for a moment, before shrugging it off and walking up to her desk. She sat in her seat next to Lila and grinned at her. "Hi. I'm Abella."

Lila just forced a smile and then looked away, making Abella sigh and take out a tablet from her bag. She then opened the note Marinette gave her and read it.

'Good luck with Lila. She's a liar. -M'

Abella sighed. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was liars, which is why she didn't like lying to Adrien about her being Swan Amour. Heck, she hated lying to her friend back in America about who she truly was. But it was for their protection that she found it justifiable. Though, she didn't know Lila that well, considering she just moved back to Paris. She didn't know if she lied for sport or the gain of friendship. If it was for friendship, then there was no need to lie. She just had to be herself like most girls usually did. But if it was for sport, then there was no room in Abella's friend group for someone like her.

After a while, the young singer shook her head to rid of these nasty thoughts and got on top of taking notes on the class. She could, however, see Lila beside her giving her side glances now and again. It was starting to irritate her and mess her focus up. But she just tuned her out and continued with the class. It was what she did back in America when a school bully was after her. Thankfully, she would just pull the card that her father was a big-time fashion designer and they'd back off. It worked every time.

Abella grinned at those memories of America, wishing she could have stayed a little while longer. But there was no need. Her pen pal went off to Boarding School in England (so if she wanted, she could go visit her) and Black Crow was defeated. There was no real need to be in America anymore now that everything had changed. She focused on her notes again when the bell finally rang.

"Had it been an hour already?" She asked as she looked at the clock. Sure enough, it was an hour after she got there. "Wow. Time flies."

"Indeed," Lila spoke, making Abella look at her with surprise. This was the first time she had spoken to her since...well, this was the first time she spoke to her. "I remember being Madrid one Summer and time was going way to fast. I wanted it to last forever."

"Really? Madrid?" Abella asked, taking all this with a grain of salt.

"Oh, yeah! My mom took me as an apology. She missed my birthday that year." Lila continued, a smirk on her face as she told the story. But Abella could always tell, and see, a lie when it was told.

"That's some mom you have there," Abella said, smirking like she was on to her. "What year was that?"

"Oh, I want to say last year maybe?" Lila answered. "I can't keep the dates straight. But anyway, I'm Lila Rossi."

"I'm Abella," She began, crossing her arms over her chest with a smirk. "Abella Agreste." Lila froze. She didn't even blink. "Didn't you hear Miss Bustier introduce me? I'm Adrien's twin sister."

"Adrien's...twin...sister?" Lila stuttered out.

"Yeah," Abella confirmed. "And the thing I hate the most...is when people lie to me! So please, tell me that you don't lie for sport."

"Uh, well, um..."

"I thought so," Abella sighed as she packed up her stuff and looked over her schedule. "I'm sorry, Lila. But to lie about going to places that you've never been to will only cause problems when it gets out." Abella saw that she had to take her class photo today and grinned. She then looked back at Lila with a stern eye. "Truth always sets you free." With that, the Agreste girl walked away and towards her new friends, leaving Lila to stand in her self-pity.

She growled in anger as she stared daggers at the back of Abella's head, seeing that she was friends with Marinette already. "Of course," She said. "That brat most likely told her about me already." She watched as the two left the room together, laughing as they did so. After a moment of being angry, Lila grabbed her bag but stopped when she saw something on the floor. It was a burgundy-colored octagon box with a weird design on the lid. She bent down and picked it up, examining it slowly.

"Now," She said, smirking evilly as she slowly and quietly stood up with it still in her hand. "What do we have here?" Lila quickly snuck into her bag and looked around to make sure no one saw her. Thankfully for her, no one was in the room. So, she put her bag on her shoulder and left the room quickly to get to her next class.

* * *

Abella was in the office alone, searching through her bag for her phone when she noticed something was missing. She did a quick double-take and immediately began to freak. "Where is it?" She spoke as she dug in her bag more, hoping it was just hiding under a notebook or something. "Oh, no. No!"

"What is it, Abella?" Spelle asked from Abella's satchel. She stayed in there in case someone walked in on them.

"The Crow Miraculous! I can't find it!" Abella answered. "I was supposed to give it back to Master Fu today!"

"I'm sure it just fell out in your last class," Spelle determined. "Maybe it's still there."

"You're right," Abella said, calming herself down. "You're right. I'll just head to Miss Bustier's classroom after this and get it back."

"I'd get it now," Spelle said. "You'll never know who will find it and discover what it is." Abella sighed in defeat at this and nodded in agreement. She then raced towards the door, stopping when the photographer came in.

"You ready, Miss Agreste?" He asked, shaking his camera a bit.

"Uh, yeah. But do you mind if I make a quick stop back to my last class?" She asked. "I think I might have left something in there."

"Sure, go on ahead. I'll set up while I wait." He said with a smile before walking over to the tripod.

"Merci," Abella then ran out of the office and up to Miss Bustier's classroom. She went up to where she sat earlier, thankfully another class hadn't started here yet, and looked around. No box was found. "Dang it!"

"It's not here!?" Spelle exclaimed with worry as she floated out of the satchel. "Abella, you know what this means?!"

"Yeah," Abella said, running a pale hand through her blond locks. "It means I just lost a Miraculous."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien was standing by the door after school ended, waiting for Abella to come leave the building. He had his phone in his hands, playing around with one of the apps on it when he noticed Lila walking out of the school. He just ignored her and went back to his phone though. She wasn't worth much of his time anyway. And thankfully she paid him no mind for once as well. She just went on down the street, keeping her eyes open for Abella at the door as well. And when she didn't see her, she took off to her house.

It was a shame since right after she was out of sight, Abella rushed out with her bag on her shoulder. She stopped at the top of the stairs as she saw Adrien on his phone by the car, making her sigh in defeat. She had to tell him the truth now. She had to tell him that she's Swan Amour and that she just lost a Miraculous. Maybe he would know where Master Fu was and they'd be able to tell him the story together. So she took a deep breath and went to walk up to him when she felt someone plow into her back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Abella!" It was Marinette's voice, making Abella giggle as she turned to face the young blunette. "I guess I'm always in a hurry."

"It's quite alright, Mari," Abella said with a smile as an idea came to her mind. She was getting along with Marinette way more than Alya, and she had already written off Lila. Chloe was always her friend as a kid, but they hadn't hung out all day. She spent most of it with Sabrina. So, in all honesty, Marinette seemed like the most likely friend to confined in. She seemed trustworthy. And she didn't have to worry about telling her secret! She could just say she lost a gift she got from her friend in America and needed to find it! _This could work._

"Say, are you busy today, Mari?" She asked, hope evident in her eyes, but she was partially an actress as well. She knew how to hide it.

"Actually, no. I'm free. I just have to help out a bit in the bakery and then I can work on some new designs," Marinette answered. "Why?"

"I was just curious if you wanted to hang out today," Abella smiled. "I mean, you and I are getting along really well and I would LOVE to get to know you better."

"Oh!" Marinette smiled. "Sure! I'd love to hang out today! But, will it be okay with Adrien?"

Abella scoffed. "He'll have to be! Besides, he has a photo-shoot today!" She turned towards Adrien, seeing he is looking at them now. "Right?!"

"Right, what?!" He called back. She gave him a look like she knew he heard her and he chuckled. "Yeah! I have a photo-shoot! Go! Have fun!"

"You're the best!" Abella yelled as she grabbed Marinette's hand and raced down the stairs. "See you at home later tonight!"

"See you!" He called back before getting into the car. He was texting Nathalie about Abella's new plans as the car drove off. The life of a singer must have been different from the life of a model.

* * *

Lila ran into her room and slammed her door shut. She locked it and opened up her bag as she sat on her bed, while she pulled out the box she found in school. "Now, if I'm correct," She began, "this should have a-" She opened the box and saw a small black hairband in the center of it. It had a black feather in the center. She then smirked as a small black sphere floated up to eye level before fading and showing a crow based Kwami. She had little wings for arms and a black beak for a mouth. She also had red eyes.

"Greetings," The Kwami smirked. "My name is Skare and I am the Crow Miraculous' Kwami."

"I gathered," Lila said with a smirk of her own. "Tell me: are you just as evil as Hawk Moth?"

"That depends," Skare said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Lila and I want to put an end to Ladybug and Cat Noir," Lila said. "Including that new hero, Swan Amour."

"Swan Amour? She's here?!" Skare exclaimed sinisterly. "Well then, I'm indeed just as evil as Hawk Moth...maybe even more."

* * *

Marinette and Abella walked through the bakery, seeing Sabine Dupain-Cheng standing at the register.

"Hi, mom!" Marinette exclaimed, smiling.

"Hi, dear!" Sabine said. "Who's your new friend?"

"Oh, this is Abella Agreste. She's Adrien's twin sister."

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng," Abella said with a grin. "I must say, you're macaroons are the best in Paris."

"Oh, why thank you, dear!" Sabine said. "I didn't even know Adrien had a twin sister. But it's so nice to meet you."

"Mind if we hang out in my room for a bit?" Marinette asked.

"Why, of course not, dear! Just make sure you get your homework done."

"Right," Marinette sighed as Abella giggled and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. We'll get it done." The blond said before pushing Marinette out the back door and up the stairs.

"We're doing our homework?" Marinette complained quietly as they made it to her front door.

"Mari, it's only one thing for math and that's it," Abella declared with a giggle. "Besides, I got mine done already. I did it in the office before I took my student photo."

"Lucky," Marinette said bummed.

"But don't worry, I'll help you with yours." The young singer smiled as Marinette returned it before she opened the door and they walked inside. Marinette showed her up to her room, which was the attic, and threw her bags onto her chaise lounge.

"Whoa," Abella exclaimed as she looked around the room. "This is way better than my room!"

"Thanks!" Marinette giggled as she went up to her computer and turned it on. "Background noise." She mentioned as she turned on a song, keeping the volume down. And to Abella's surprise, it was one of hers. It was her song called "Backstory", which was about everyone having a story they had to tell and that one day, they would get the chance to.

"Hey!" She said with a smile. "That's my song!"

"Oh! Yeah, I...uh...sort of bought your latest EP the other night," Marinette explained nervously. "I usually only buy one or two songs that I love from an album, but the whole EP is good!"

"Aw, why thank you!" Abella said with an excited smile. "I wrote that song way back when I was 15. I'm so glad I put it on the album."

"Same," Marinette stated. "It's one of my favorites." Abella smiled at Marinette, seeing the kind of person she truly was. She was caring and supportive of her friends. But she also seemed to be way too nervous and unsure of herself at times. She was very creative, however, since she saw some photos on her walls. Most of them (if not all of them) were of designs she created. One was of a hat with a feather sticking out of it that she remembered seeing Adrien wear on the runway at one point. And another was of a pretty gown that was pink with a white swirling design.

"Whoa," Abella quietly exclaimed as she walked up to the photo and looked at it closer. "That's beautiful." Marinette saw the photo she was looking at and smiled.

"Yeah," Marinette began, "that was an idea I had for Rose's costume. She was going to be a princess for Halloween. But she told me today she's changed her mind and wants to be a good witch this year. So, back to the drawing board."

"You still going to make it?" Abella asked, looking back at Marinette.

"I might. It's perfect for any occasion," Marinette answered as she went over to her bag and took out her math supplies. "So, you said something about help?"

Abella giggled as she walked up to Marinette and gestured for her to sit down. They both sat next to each other and Marinette opened her folder. She took out her sheet and they got to work.

* * *

Lila put the hairband on her back ponytail and fixed her hair a bit. "So, I just say 'Bring the knowledge' and I transform?" She asked her Kwami as it was floating around her.

"Why, yes, my dear," Skare said in return. "So, what are you waiting for? Transform!"

"Right," Lila smirked as she turned towards her mirror, letting the now white hairband sparkle to life. "Skare...BRING THE KNOWLEDGE!"


	6. Chapter 6

"And...done!" Marinette exclaimed with a smile as she looked over at Abella. "Thanks for the help."

"Sure thing, Mari," Abella replied as she stood up from the chaise lounge and walked back to Marinette's bulletin board. She checked out more of the designs while the blunette put her homework away.

Marinette noticed that Abella was looking at the pink and silver dress design again and grinned. "You know what you want to be for Halloween this year?" She asked, making the blond girl look back at her.

"Oh, I don't know. It is my first Halloween back in Paris, though," Abella answered with a giggle. "I think I'd want to be something elegant and sweet."

"I'm sure we can think of something," Marinette exclaimed.

"Uhm, Marinette," Abella began as she was messing with a strand of her hair. "do you think you could help me with something?"

"Sure! What is it?"

Abella took a deep breath. _This is it, _She thought. _Just say you lost a gift from a friend. She won't judge. _"You see, I-" However, she didn't get to say anything, for a scream was heard outside of the bakery. Both Marinette and Abella raced up to the skylight and out onto the roof.

They looked out to the city and saw nothing out of the ordinary. But they did see black feathers floating along in the wind. Abella sighed in defeat before running back into Marinette's room.

"Dang it!" She yelled as her belt buckle sparkled. "Just my luck! Someone wicked found it!" She went to grab her satchel when a glint of something behind Marinette's work station caught her eye.

She took a second look and saw something red and black poking out from behind a box of fabric. Abella was curious and a bit suspicious before she went to investigate.

* * *

Marinette watched the feathers before seeing someone at the park. Someone who looked like an Akumatized victim.

"I can help this time," She exclaimed as she ran back into her house and went to grab Tikki when she heard a cough behind her.

She spun around to see Abella standing there, a hard and serious look on her face. Now she knew how Adrien felt when his father looked at him like that.

"Abella!" Marinette exclaimed, surprised. "I thought you-"

"How do you have the Miracle Box?" Abella asked abruptly, making Marinette's eyes widen.

"W-what are you talking about? What's a Miracle-?" Abella took a step out of the way and showed the new, and now opened, Ladybug themed Miracle Box.

Marinette sighed in defeat as she looked at Abella with sorrow. "I know we both hate liars, and, sadly, I have to be one to protect my friends and family...including Adrien," She began, which causes Abella's face to soften a bit. "But I never meant to hurt your feelings, Abella. I'm sorry."

"Marinette, I'm not mad. I just want to know what happened." Another scream echoed down the street.

"I-" Marinette started to say when something seemed to have clicked in her brain. "Wait...how do you know about the Miracle Box?"

Abella just looked at her, seriousness still very present in the green irises, as more screams were heard...and the occasional cat pun. She eventually sighed and raced over to the box, closing it up. She leaned against the desk, letting the life-changing debate talk in her head.

_I've only been home for a day and I'm already having to tell someone my identity, _She thought, now turning back to Marinette. She was still waiting for an answer.

"Mari," Abella began, sighing afterward. "What happened to Master Fu?"

"You know Master Fu?"

"He gave me my Miraculous before I left for America," Marinette's eyes widen as she heard this. She was questioning herself if she heard her right. "I know, shocking. But he warned me of the Crow Miraculous, and it's evil properties. He told me the Kwami for it was the oddball out and turned his eyes towards darkness, instead of light."

"Whoa," Marinette said. "He never told me that."

"That's because it was stolen and taken to America. Once he found out I was heading that way, he gave me a Miraculous and told me what to do."

"And that was to get the Crow Miraculous back," Marinette said with realization hitting her brain.

"He wanted to destroy it once I gave it back to him," Abella stated, another scream erupting through the air. "But, just my luck, I drop it out of my bag and someone wicked has found it now."

"Then we'll get it back...again," Marinette said with confidence.

"Marinette, it took me three years to get that Miraculous back. How do you suppose we get it back now?"

"As a team," Marinette said with a smile. "You fought the old owner alone, but now you have Cat Noir and Ladybug with you to help. "

Abella just stared at Marinette for a moment, wondering if what she said was true. But then she saw the sparkle in her eyes, telling her everything was indeed the truth. They just needed to work together to get the Crow Miraculous back.

The blond girl smiled after a while, nodding her head in response as she saw a little Ladybug themed Kwami floated up to them. Spelle followed behind her.

"Alright, let's go help Cat Noir," Marinette said with a determined smile on her face.

"Right!" Abella exclaimed, making her belt buckle sparkle to life. Marinette's earrings did the same.

"Tikki...SPOTS ON!" She yelled as the magic surrounded her and turned her into the Hero of Paris, Ladybug.

"Spelle...SUNLIGHT!" Abella yelled after, turning her plain clothes into that of her Swan Amour attire.

"Oh, before I forget," Ladybug began as she grabbed her yo-yo. "Thanks for helping out yesterday."

Swan looked at her as she swung out of her room, making her smile. "No problem, Ladybug." She let a swirl of water swarm around her and then fade as she flew out the window like a swan.

* * *

**I have just one excuse why it took so long for this chapter being published: life (lol). Life got in the way. With me getting more hours at work and my one uncle getting into a car accident, my writing has been up in the air. And before you ask, my uncle is fine. It wasn't as bad as you are thinking.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked Chapter 6 of this story. Thanks for reading, God bless and have a great day.**

**Au Revoir!**


	7. Chapter 7

Cat Noir flew through the air from the hit the young villain shot at him. But thankfully, a yo-yo was thrown and wrapped around him and stopped his flight. He looked up from the ground once he landed and saw Ladybug standing there with a smirk on her face. "M'lady!" He exclaimed as he scrambled to his feet. "Where were you yesterday?! I was so worried!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Cat," Ladybug said with an innocent grin. "I got caught up with another assignment. Being the new Guardian means I have other things to take care of you know!"

"I guess that makes sense." It was then that a swan flew in and landed on the ground beside them. Water swirled around it and then faded, leaving Swan Amour in its place.

"Nice to see you again, Chatton," Swan said with a smirk. "Would you like some help?"

"I would love some! Thanks, you two!"

"HAH!" A voice laughed, making the trio look over to see the newest villain standing there. She was wearing a black top (that had one long sleeve and one side sleeveless) with a long cape coming for her hip and a gray belt, with gray leotard pants/shoes. Her gloves were also gray, as well as her mask, and she had three black feathers in her hair, as well as the tips of her hair, were black. She had a black feathered boa around her arms.

"Look who's finally shown up! I was starting to think a search party was in order!"

"I've been looking," Cat Noir began, talking towards Ladybug, "I can't figure out where her Akumatized item is!"

"She's not Akumatized," Swan exclaimed, making her sword appear in her hand. "She has a Miraculous." Cat Noir looked back at the villain, shock present in his eyes.

"What's the matter? Surprised?" The villain spoke with an evil giggle. "I figured you would be. I mean, someone did lose this hairband." Swan gripped the handle of her sword tighter, while she gritted her teeth. She wasn't liking the evil glint that appeared in this new Crow Miraculous Holder's eyes. It was unsettling. It was almost like more evil was put on top of evil that was already there.

_This spells trouble in my eyes, _She thought as she raced up and swiped her sword at the villain, making the Crow Based girl hop back and pull a feather from her boa.

"Let's see what this will do," She said with a smirk before throwing it up in the air and letting it blow in the wind. "Go my little feather...and DESTROY Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

The three heroes gasped with surprise as the feather blew away. Swan was the only one out of this trio that knew Marinette was Ladybug. If the feather figured that out, it would be game over for the team. Thankfully, Swan had a trick of her own up her glove. She let the gold gem on her sword glow, making the weapon turn into her scepter quickly. She had to get to that feather before it got to Ladybug.

_How did she even figure out her OTHER power, besides Akumatization!? _She thought before she sighed in defeat. _Of course...the Kwami told her._

It was floating slowly, debating on who to choose since there was another form of panic in the area. Both Swan and Ladybug were crazy worried that their identities would be figured out, so it was going against orders and deciding who to choose. Cat Noir was worried, too, but he was more worried that this Crow Based Villain was after his friend.

"Call it off! Right now!" He yelled as he donned his staff, racing towards her at a speed Swan didn't know he had. He went to hit the villain, only stopping when she hopped back some more and flung her boa. It hit him and sent him to the ground.

"Not a chance, kitty!" The villain said. "Oh, and where are my manners? My name is Merla!"

Swan let the gem glow again, making a sphere of light shoot out of it. The feather had decided to go after Ladybug after all. So it was up to Swan to protect her identity. "PURIFY!" She yelled, as the sphere of light swept over the feather and dissolved. The feather was pure white now and floated away into the air.

Merla growled with anger as she let a swarm of feathers fly around her. "This isn't over!" She yelled as she disappeared. "I'll get you! One of these days!"

Swan sighed with relief as she made her scepter disappear, which was making Ladybug look at her with surprise. Swan saw the shocked glint in her eyes and giggled. "It's my weapon for this form. It can turn into many different things. You saw the sword and scepter."

"That's...so cool," Ladybug said with a giggle as well. But the smile seemed to have faded when Cat Noir looked at her from where he stood now. She took a deep breath and sighed as she stood her ground. Swan could see what was about to happen.

"Ladybug? Are you okay?" Cat Noir asked, worry now present in his voice and eyes. Now come to think of it...they looked oddly familiar to Swan.

"I have something to tell you, Cat Noir," Ladybug began as she walked up and let there be three to four inches between them. "I'm afraid...I dropped the ball and someone found out my identity." Swan let a breath leave her mouth as she grinned.

"What?! Who saw you!?" Cat Noir asked with surprise.

"A new friend of mine," Ladybug answered. "She found the Miracle Box. I didn't know what else to do! I heard the screams out here and your cat puns, and I didn't have time to come up with an excuse!"

"Oh, Ladybug," Cat Noir said as he pulled her in for a hug. "It's okay."

"But I'm afraid I can't be Ladybug anymore," She said with a tear falling down her cheek. "The rule is that if you expose your identity to a loved one, you have to give up your Miraculous."

"Ladybug," Swan spoke, making the bug and cat-based heroes look at her after breaking away from their hug. "That was Master Fu telling you this."

"Yeah," Ladybug said as she wiped her eyes. "So?"

"So, the new Guardian of the Miracle Box is you!" Swan declared with a smile now. "You don't have to go by those rules anymore! You can make your own."

"But-"

"Which would you rather do, Ladybug?" Swan asked with her hands on her hips. "Be the normal girl you were three years ago before Master Fu gave you the Ladybug Miraculous? Or do you want to be the hero of Paris and stop whoever has the Crow Miraculous, as well as Hawk Moth?" Ladybug thought this over hard. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears, knowing that she would have to choose a new Ladybug. But then again, Swan was right. She was the Guardian now. She could change it up and continue being Ladybug. This also meant she could share her identity with Cat Noir and him with her. Everything would be okay if only the Miraculous Holders knew who they were under the masks.

After a while, Ladybug smiled and looked back at her team. "I want to stay being Ladybug. We still haven't figured out who Hawk Moth is, and now we have Merla with the Crow Miraculous! So if anything, Paris needs us more than ever."

"Good choice," Swan said with a giggle. "So I guess it's safe to go somewhere quiet and reveal to each other who we are, right?" Ladybug tensed a bit at that, before feeling the comforting hand of Cat Noir on her shoulder. She looked up at him, seeing his smiling face as he nodded, saying he, too, was ready. "Ladybug, I already know you under the mask, and vice versa for me! The least we can do is let Cat Noir in on the scoop!"

"Wait! Does that mean you're the new friend she transformed in front of!?" Cat Noir asked, making Swan sigh out of frustration.

"Focus on one thing at a time, Chatton," She said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You're right," Ladybug said. "Let's go to the top of the Eiffel Tower...and MEET each other."


	8. Chapter 8

Swan flew up to the very top of the Eiffel Tower and turned back into her human self, while Ladybug and Cat Noir swung and lept up to it. Swan giggled as Cat Noir landed, but lost his balance and fell on his butt while Ladybug landed on her feet.

"I thought cats could land on their feet," Swan remarked with a smirk, making Cat Noir glare at her.

"You're sounding like my sister," He said as he stood up.

"You have a sister, Cat?" Ladybug asked with surprise. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, she came back just the other day," Cat Noir answered, making Swan look at him with a knowing smirk. "Anyway, shall we show each other who we are?"

"Hold on, Cat Noir," Ladybug started, but stopped when a protest never came to her. Swan giggled before gesturing to the cat-based hero.

"Maybe you should go first?" She said. "Besides, I think I have an idea I know who you are already."

"You do? Well, I wouldn't want to keep the Swan Princess waiting now." He said with a smirk, making Ladybug groan with dislike of the joke. But Swan giggled.

"I wouldn't flirt with me if I was you, Chatton," Swan said. "You'll never know who could be under this mask."

Cat Noir sighed in defeat again. "Again...sound like my-" He stopped before noticing the same sisterly glint and love in Swan's emerald eyes that he saw in Abella's. His eyes widened with this realization.

"No," He said. "You go first, Swan Amour."

"Very well," She said, taking a deep breath and making sure no one was around besides her fellow heroes. When the coast was clear, She closed her eyes.

"Spelle, moonlight," She exclaimed before a bright line of light spread up and down her body. And when Spelle was floating beside her owner's head, Abella opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey! I'm Abella Agreste!"

Cat Noir just stared in surprise as he stood there, dumbfounded that this person was behind Swan Amour's mask. Ladybug just smiled as she waved to her since she already knew.

"Plagg, claws in," Cat Noir spoke, letting a stream of light turn him back into Adrien Agreste. "I can't believe it was you yesterday!"

"Adrien?!" Ladybug yelled with shock.

"Well, it was," Abella said with a giggle. "And the moment you mentioned you having a sister as Chatton, I knew it was you."

"Well, you had me fooled," Adrien said with a laugh as he hugged her. After a moment, they pulled away and looked at Ladybug. "So tell me, m'lady! Who are you under the mask? I've been wishing to know and I'm finally finding out!" He said with a dreamy smile and hearts in his eyes while making Ladybug look on with fear.

Abella saw the look in her eyes and raced up to her, grabbing her hands and whispering words of comfort to her. Saying that it would be okay, that he would still find her wonderful and a good friend. And that he would still like her.

Ladybug nodded, taking in everything said to her, and took a deep breath. "Tikki," She began as Abella took a few steps back, while Adrien watched in anticipation. "Spots off." A glow surrounded her for a brief moment, before fading and showing Tikki floating beside Marinette's head.

Abella smiled like a proud friend before seeing Adrien's face change from excitement to shock. _Is that a good thing? _She thought as she watched Adrien walk up to Marinette slowly.

"Marinette?" He asked with a light blush on his face.

"I know, not the Ladybug you were expecting, right?" Marinette asked with sorrow. "Trust me, I feel-" But before she could finish, Adrien pulled her into a hug. Marinette was shocked by this action as she placed her arms around his torso.

"I'm glad it's you," He said, making her eyes widen. "I'm glad the girl I fell in love with was you, and not Chloe or Lila. I'm glad you're Ladybug."

Marinette smiled as tears of excitement fell down her face. She tightened her hold around him as he did the same, while Abella grinned.

"Spelle!" Tikki exclaimed as she flew up to the Swan Kwami and hugged her. "I missed you!"

"I missed you, too, Tikki!" Spelle said with a giggle as they pulled away. "You have a very responsible human using your power."

"I do," Tikki said as she looked over at Marinette, smiling sweetly. "And I'm so proud of her."

Spelle grinned at Tikki's words before noticing Plagg staring at her. "Hey, Plagg."

"Hey, Spelle," Plagg said with a wave of his paw. "Nice to see you again."

"You, too," Spelle spoke with a smile as Marinette and Adrien pulled away from their hug.

"Now, we're all set," Abella said as she walked up to her brother and friend. "It's important to know your allies if you are to trust them with your life."

"She's right," Marinette agreed. "Now that we know who we are under the mask, we can form plans outside of being Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Swan Amour." The blunette stopped for a moment, giggling a bit afterward.

"What's so funny?" Abella asked confused.

"I just find it funny that one twin got the black suit, while the other got white," Marinette declared, making Adrien and Abella look at each other...and then laugh themselves.

"Yeah, that is funny!" Abella said with a delicate hand to her pink painted lips. "I think Master Fu did that on purpose."

"I'm sure he did," Adrien said. "And I say, he chose the purr-fect Swan Miraculous holder." Marinette sighed in defeat with that pun, while Abella just giggled.

"Thanks, Chatton," She said.

"Same for you, Marinette," Adrien added. "You're a great Ladybug." He took her hand in his and squeezed it with reassurance, making Marinette smile with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Thanks," She was barely audible, but Adrien heard her.

Abella grinned herself as she felt Spelle sit on her shoulder. She giggled at her small Kwami and scratched her tiny head. The future was looking bright.

* * *

Gabriel Agreste was sitting at his desk in his private office, going over designs when he felt something in the shadows. He looked at every corner, expecting to see someone there. But no one was.

"What's wrong, Master?" Nooroo asked with fear.

"Someone's here," Gabriel said as he stood up from his seat. "Nooroo...Dark Wings RISE!" He exclaimed before turning into Hawk Moth and aiming his cane in every direction.

"I had a feeling you were Hawk Moth, Mr. Agreste," A voice spoke, making Hawk Moth turn around to see the new Crow Miraculous Holder standing there. "I mean, it's so obvious now that I think back."

"Who are you?" He asked as he aimed his cane at her.

"The name's Merla," She answered. "And I think I could be quite the addition to your team."


End file.
